Gakuen AliceJealousy
by AlicetheAsian
Summary: New boy comes how does Natsume react? So many weird adventures, attempted murder, Sailor Moon cosplay and so much more! Join the weirdness and laughter. Please R&R. Sorry for any suckiness and typos and anything else
1. The New Kid

This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think honestly, I don't care how harsh it is just be honest. I don't think many people will read it though...I was just goofing around like always and came up with this...(Sorry bout typos)

GAKUEN ALICE- Jealousy --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a average day when Fukutan (substitute) was trying to control the students like always when Narumi-sensei came walking in with a new student. Narumi was wearing a crazy outfit as usual but the new boy was what everyone is looking at. His chestnut-brown hair was in a cute style, his piercing hazel eyes were glancing across the room and he had a small handful of freckles over his nose and of course he was wearing the uniform.  
"Now everyone this is the newest student Joseph Hatsuotoko. He will be joining us starting of is from America but he is half-Japanese,so it's OK! His Alice is water. He is a two star. Starting of today you will sit in front of Sakura Mikan. Please raise your hand, Mikan."  
Mikan raises hand excitedly. "I am right here Joseph-kun. I can go show you around after class 'kay? Let's be friends from the start." Natsume grunts a little but no one pays attention except for Ruka-pyon.  
Joseph smiles shyly,"Sure."  
"Well treat him well,everybody. Ta-ta for now." Narumi skips out and Fukutan starts crying loudly.  
Permy starts talking to Joseph.  
"You don't want to be hanging around that loser. She is such a trouble-maker. She even was a no-star for awhile. Total dweeb,am I right? Her Alice is Nullification, totally useless in a bunch of cases. Oh my name is Sumire Shoda."  
Meanwhile Hotaru is searching for her idiot gun as Permy talks and Mikan is starting to get angry. Natsume and Ruka just stare untill Natsume starts reading his manga.  
"Excuse you but who's Alice is stupid! You're the one who turns into a cat-dog thingy. And I helped us escape from Reo."  
Permy flushed red as everyone heard about her Alice. "Um I believe Natsume helped more than you so there. Anyway...AAAUUGH!"  
Hotaru had found her idiot gun and shot Permy for being rude to her friend.  
"My dear friend Hotaru you saved me!" Tears were streaming down her cheek. Hotaru shot her down too. "WHY? HOTARU!! WHY?" Tears were still streaming down her face but for a different reason now.  
"Because you were annoying me and if I hadn't you would have gotten your snotty nose all over me..."  
Joseph had started laughing loudly. Everyone turned to stare at him with shock.  
"I'm sorry but you were so funny it made me think it was a routine all planned out. Gomen."  
Everyone in the room waved their hands and stated, "No, no don't worry that's not it at all they just do this Everyday."  
Joseph burst into laughter again. Natsume glanced his way but otherwise heed him no attention. Ruka-pyon did likewise.

Everyone continued teasing and goofing and laughing around while Fukutan cried in his only little depressed corner.

Later on that day Mikan was chattering with Joseph and showing him around school and campus. They were smiling and laughing already best of friends. Natsume and Ruka were watching behind a tree afar. Youchi was there too. Natsume didn't like Joseph maybe because he always hated people first, maybe because his Alice was opposite of his, but Natsume thought the most likely reason was because he was hanging around Mikan so much. He grumbled. Youchi asked, " Big brother do you want me to send ghosts to scare them a little?" Ruka chuckled. Natsume smiled a little, so even the little one knew what was going on. It was kinda humorous and pathetic at the same time. "No thanks but then again I would love to Polka-Dotted-Panties Girl's face but nah." The real reason was because he didn't want Mikan to end up hugging Joseph.

"It's Really fun here Joseph! Hey can I call you Joey?" "Sure." "Anyway it is soo cool! Once a year there is the big school fesival with all sorts of things you can while using your Alice! It's really fun. You just missed it by a couple of months. My Special Ability class had this awesome RPG! It was really hard work but in the end it was fun for everyone. Natsume won though and I had to be his slave...Oh and there's centeral town you have to visit there are so many things there. Since you are a 2nd star you get 50 rabbits. But the tests are really hard..." Tears were welling up remembering her grades. "They were only hard to you, baka."

"Hey that's not nice Hotaru!" Mikan trys to kick Hotaru but Hotaru dodges.


	2. Friends

AN: Sorry bout the random cutoff I just had to do something at the moment. By the way I don't own Gakuen Alice if I did there would be like five more seasons out by now. Please review..but before that read please.

Hotaru got her gigatic flyswatter out and was about to hit when Joseph let out a giggle. Mikan paused and so did Hotaru but for only a second. Mikan went flying off into the trees and landed as she always did at the paws of Mr. Bear. Mr. Bear had the angry symbol on his cheeck and head. He winded up his strong furry paws and let loose. POW! He sent Mikan straight on top of Joseph. Natsume was semily-smiling untill she landed on Joseph. His smile immediately fell and he stalked off. Ruka silently followed as he stared at the scene. There was Mikan and Joseph laughing like idiots and even Hotaru was there smiling a little. During that time Iincho the representative snuck in there looked guilty as though it was his fault. He kept asking Mikan if she was ok? Streams of tears were on her face, whether they be due to her injury or if it was because of so much laughter Ruka did not know. That was all that he saw before he turned and went to catch up to Natsume.

"GRR! I don't like that damn Joseph..." Natsume muttered while he slammed his fist into a new tree. "I think I liked Polka-Dotted Panties Girl more when she first came." Ruka only nodded his head in agreement. But he couldn't help but feel if Mikan wasn't invovled Joseph could be Natsume's other best friend. Even though he thought that he couldn't help but feel a spasm of pain as he remebered Mikan landing on Joseph and they all laughed about it. He figured Natsume felt worse. He gently stroked his usagi. (bunny) Natsume and Ruka continued to sit in silence for quite a while.

Meanwhile Mikan and the others were still laughing it up. They didn't know why they were laughing so hard especially Mikan. She was injured but she was laughing?! She must have had a head injury. Joseph and her were the only ones laughing Hotaru smiled for a minute or two but that was about it. Iincho kept hovering around asking if she was ok. He should know that by now she would some what be used to moments by now. But Joseph wasn't so he just kept laughing untill the idea of such a ridiculous thing as a bear beating a girl up stopped being funny. To him Mikan was amazing. She had made him feel welcome, her smile felt contagious, no one's ever made him laugh this much before either, not to mention the fact that she was pretty cute too. Was he starting to get feelings for her? It would be awfully weird and it would be a strain on their friendship if he told her. But for now he could settle for being her friend. She was so much fun to be with!

The next day Mikan and everyone was at class. And as usual Natsume was glaring at the world. Everyone except for Mikan couldn't help but tell that most of his glared were aimed at Joseph. She was having to much hanging out with Joseph. Of course as always she was dense about most things so she was the only one not to notice Joseph staring at her in a way that made him blush whenever someone caught him.

"Hey Natsume I need to go to Centeral Town this weekend to buy some stuff you wanna come?" Ruka asked. Natsume said "Sure."

"Hey hey Joseph want to go to Centeral town this weekend? With Hotaru, Iincho, and I? It will be a lot of fun and you can buy cool stuff and you can try Howalon!" The thought of Howalon was already making her drool.

"Sure." Joseph smiled at the idea of spending the day with Mikan.

"We can always go some other,Natsume." Ruka said while Natsume tensed.

"No. We are most certainly going." Natsume gritted his teeth.

AN: Hehe Sorry if it was too short. But I feel like reading other people's fanfictions. Tell me wat you think be honest. I'll write other fanfictions and for different animes too! See you later! (Well technically not but still) 


	3. Funny Stalkers

AN: I am so happy! People favorited my story that was a shock. I didn't think anyone would read it. Anyway sorry about the short chapters. Oh and please continue reviewing it makes me happy that people are taking time to review.

*Saturday Central Town*

"Yay Joey! I'm glad you came. We're gonna have so much fun in Centeral Town. I haven't come in a while. Ahhh. How I loved Howalon. While we're here lets get some 'kay? Oh Hotaru, remember how we put on the Little Match Girl? And you were the cruel aunt! HAHAHhah..."  
Mikan stopped in mid-laugh while Hotaru shot her with the baka-gun.

"Dammit Hotaru why did you shot me?!?!"

"You were remembering how I was the cruel aunt and I was reminding you how I was the cruel aunt."

Iincho like always was the responsible one and got a first-kit in case of injury.

"I don't see why you bother. You would think that Mikan would be used to it by now. Anyway Mikan has a thick skull." Hotaru pointed out.

Mikan started yelling and Hotaru got out her inventions. Mikan immediately quietted down.

Behind them Natsume and Ruka were stalking them. Whether the happy group was oblivious to them was not known. But they continued stalking and staring very intensley at their prey.

"Umm.. why are we following them, Natsume?"

"We're not following them we're just curious to what they do and happen to be in the same places."

In other words we're stalking them, Ruka thaought to himself. Wait I'm friends with Mikan....sorta. I mean we've been through a lot together. I should be able to talk to them and walk with them. It would be more effective than spying on them and getting busted. If we walked with them I could still keep an eye on Mikan. And since Natsume is my best friend, they can't kick him to curb. It could all work out perfectly. If they don't work out we can always continue stalking them and hope we don't get caught.

As he suggested this idea to Natsume, they didn't notice that a group of girls where following them! It was the Natsume and Ruka fan club with Permy in the lead.

Natsume was hesitant to go with Ruka's plan it was just weird if he joined them but he wanted to keep an eye on Mikan so he said sure. The fan club was still following them.

As the joyful group of people stepped out of a store. Ruka appeared from the shadows as Natsume stayed to listen.

"Hello Mikan may we join you today?"

"Ruka-pyon! Of course! Wait we?"

"Oi Polka-Dots."

"Hey for your infomation today I am wearing clean white tidey-wideys!" Mikan flushed with embarassment. I can't believe I said that. AHH! Natsume makes me so angry!

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Um. Mikan why did he call you "Polka-Dots"? Joey couldn't help but ask.

"WHY! Because he's a perverted freak who likes to check out girls underclothing!!!!!!!!!!"

"So you wear polka-dot underwear?" Joey asked. Mikan blushed.

"Not always. I've seen strawberry print and pandas. And apparently today she's wearing tidey-wideys." Natsume answered.

Everyone laughed except Joey. It annoyed him that Natsume knew about her underwear. Why does he know this kind of crap? From the way I see it Mikan hates his guts. And what kind of freaks looks up girl's skirts? I mean it was probally interesting...Ahhh! I 'm being perverted snap out of it. I don't like that guy. Am I jealous? Probally... If I do have to worry about competition I probally have to worry about Ruka more. Ha. Mikan hates Natsume. Hmm....Ruka might actually stand a chance. Wait why am I thinking these thoughts? I must have it bad. Darn I was hoping I wouldn't like her this way but what's not to like? Uh. I am so confused.

Everyone started walking down the streets again. It was silent untill Hotaru spoke up.

"Hey Natsume, Ruka care to explain why you were following us before? Stalkers."

Natsume and Ruka were frozen in shock and could only stammered. Mikan and the others stared in blank suprise.

AN: Ok that's it for this chapter. What did you think? Like dislike? Opinions People, I would like some. Please review. I can't wait to read what you think. Sorry bout the shortness.


	4. Bitter Jealousy

AN: Hi Peoples thnx for reviews and thnx for reading, do you like? Please tell. I'm trying to update frequnetly but I am usally busy so they are kinda short. Gomen. . I shall work harder...well probally not. I do this for entertainment so if I worked hard it would take all fun out of it. Heheh sorry about the rambling. Ok I shall start now.

"Uhh... what was that Imai-san?" Ruka stammered.

"You heard me, why have you been stalking us since we got here?" Hotaru replied coldly.

"We're not stalking you we're just going to the same place." Natsume said coolly.

"Uh-huh I'm sure and are you sure it isn't because Mikan's been hanging out with Joseph?" Hotaru said bluntly. Joey and Mikan flushed 10 shades of red.

"Why would I follow that ugly cow? Natsume replied nastily.

"WHO YOU CALLING UGLY?! YOU PERVERTED JERK!" Mikan raised her fist.

"Actually I think you're quite cute." Joey broke in. Mikan blushed.

"Well get your eyes checked pal. Not only is she ugly, she's also annoying and worthless." Natsume said this purely out of bitterness.

"Natsume you baka." Mikan whispered these words. Those cruel words were so intense and bitter, it was like he meant it. She knew that Natsume always said these things but today was different for some reason. They really hurt. Her eyes misted up and she began crying. Joseph went to hug her.

Everyone had an accusing look in their eye." He made her cry." Even Ruka was slightly taken back. You pushed her to far Natsume. You were too cruel and now she's doing everything you didn't want her to . Now all three of is in pain, We are watching her hug this guy and her feelings are hurt. Good going Natsume....

Joseph kept on trying to comfort Mikan. "It's okay. Nobody thinks that of you. (Hotaru raised her hand which held a sign which said I think she can be annoying.) I'm sure he didn't mean it that much. Please stop crying, who cares what he thinks." Man I can't believe I get to hug her. Thank you Natsume. But damn you to the lowest layer of hell for making her cry, you friggin douche.

Joseph suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Mikan wanna see a water show done by yours truly?"

"Huh? Oh sure." She said through her sniffles.

Joseph smiled. He liked his Alice. And he wanted Mikan to see it even if she had a lack of enthusiasm.

Ok, here goes!

He used his Alice to put Mikan in a little bubble of water. He lifted her high up to a point in which she was scared. Then he let her go pop! She screamed as she fell. He made a wave appear to catch her and sway her down gently. As soon as she was on the ground again he thrust the wave up in the air and spread it out in the sunlight to make it sparkle. Mikan's eyes have dried and were watching with amazement. He made a water dragon and made him do stunts and in the backgound the water swirled about and about. (You could probally throw in some gold sparkles you know?)

"Do you like it Mikan?"

"Yes, wow it really is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. Even though a lot of people are watching this show is meant for you." Mikan blushed and Joey winked.

The show was dazzling. Everyone clapped and threw money. Joey knew so many tricks, everyone was amazed.

He lifted Mikan up in the air again with another bubble. This time she showed no fear. She laughed in excitement.

Higher and higher he lifted her. Then the bubble popped but this time completley by acciedent. Joey stood there frozen. He had never been so frightened. Everyone looked with anticiapation, but nothing was happening. Everyone had a horrified look on their face but the one most horrified was Mikan and Natsume. (And possibly Joey since he caused it...)

AN: Well what did you think. Good, bad? What will happen next time. No one knows because I haven't decieded yet. It will change everyime I change moods or think about it.


	5. ATTEMPTED MURDER?

AN: NEW CHAPTER TIME HUZZAH! Where you guys eager to find out what happened? Is Mikan saved if so by who? What caused the bubble to pop? Find out in this chapter!Well maybe not the last one teehee. Reviews please; hope you like.

I would like to thank DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-,Xxdarkness-angelxX, and Engel Leid. Especially Engel Leid since I sorta used her idea about the falcon. (Although I wrote this before she told me, so I had already thought about it but hey great minds think alike.)

Mikan was screaming at the top of her lungs like a normal person but of course screaming did her no good.

Natsume dashed to where she would crash in several seconds. Joey stood there frozen. What went wrong? Iincho was frantic running in circles. (And not helping at all) Hotaru was rummaging through her backpack. Mikan would need something. She had many injuries but not quite one like this. She would have to think of something in a second. Time could not be lost or her best friend would be...Ruka had walked behind Natsume and whistled.

A extremely large falcon came swooping down and Mikan landed on its back. About 10 feet above the ground she accidently slipped off.

Mikan closed her eyes and waited for pain. She felt the impact but no pain. She peeked with one eye. She was on top of Natsume-kun. Who was on Ruka who was in turn suffocating the usagi who suprising was squishing an ant but no one saw. (NO! POOR BUNNY!!)

"Oi tidey-widey can you get off of me. We're kinda in a awkard postion here. And I think Ruka is in pain. Hey Ruka is the usagi dead? After all its being squished by three people?"

The bunny's eyes were closed and it's mouth was wide open gasping for air. (No ones thinking of the unseen ant)

After seeing Mikan land on Natsume Joey returned to life. (Yes Joey was about as usless as Iincho at the time)

"Mikan I'm so sorry!!!!!" Joey practically wailed.

"I don't know what happened. It just popped. Please forgive me. Please still be my friend. I'm sorry. I'll be your slave. I'll give you my rabbits till you're sastisfied. Just please don't hate me!"

"Well, well you should have thought of that before you dropped her while she was in the sky" Natsume growled.

"You could have killed her. You imbecile, baka, ect. What were you thinking endangering her life like that?!?! Natsume ranted on and on.

Meanwhile Hotaru noticed something glittering on the ground and went to pick it up.

Ruka was taking care of the bunny. (For you bunny lover's its ok he just fainted from lack of air.)

"That's strange I don't remember a black dot on your back before." Ruka murmured to the bunny. (The death mark of an ant. RIP brave little ant.)

"I know. gomen.." Joey replied patheticly.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her! She's the one you almost killed baka!"

"GOMENASAI GOMENASAI MIKAN-CHAN GOMENASAI!"

"It's ok Joey no one was hurt. Don't blame yourself." Mikan said sweetly. (Although she was still in tears from her fright.)

"What he nearly kills you with your alice and you just say it's ok! I look at your panties and you yell at me forever. And he should blame himself it's his fault entirely!" Natsume exploded. Mikan was about to retort when...

"No not his fault entirely. Someone else is to blame for your near tragic accident. Mikan someone was trying to kill or injure you look what I found."

Hotaru held up a black dart and engraved on it was these letters: NARFC.

While the group was pondering on who had tryed to kill Mikan Hotaru said,"Mikan you are a true baka, you can't even hold onto a bird when your life depended on it."

AN: Can you figure out who did it? Find out next time in the next chapter. Well what did you think? Review please. You can try to guess if you want."


	6. Hotaru knows, do you?

AN: Haha A lot of you guessed and all were wrong! I am a little disapointed I mean come on think of the tittle and big hint in chapter three and the initials were a clue too! (No going back to look. I forbid you!)Ha like your gonna listen to me Oh well I will give the answer sooner or later. Review please! ^_^

"WHAT?!? What do you mean Hotaru? Who tried to kill me? And excuse me for letting go I was in shock."

"Someone popped the bubble in a futile attempt to kill you. I believe I know who but first I need evidence. And when you're in shock I expect you would hold on tighter in fear but I guess your mind is too slow." Hotaru replied calmly.

"Wait are you saying it wasn't it my fault? " Joey asked. (Damn he's slow! By the way Mikan is yelling in the background,"I'm not slow Hotaru!")

"Yes it wasn't because you lost control of your Alice it was because someone popped the bubble. Ruka and Natsume saved her (no thanks to you)." Hotaru replied.

After that they continued on with their shopping trip but with a strained silence.

They walked into many stores. But they saw little and bought nothing.

They walked into a sporting goods store. So many tools for strange sports. It would have been exciting and fascinating but having a near-death experiance really takes the fun out of things.

But then they saw a package of the darts that was thrown at Mikan!(LE-GASP!) Hotaru immediately flew off to the seller.

Everyone had been frozen for a couple of minutes while Hotaru had rushed off.

"....yes.....just left........darts.....intial..........."

That is all they heard before the robot in charge left to see another customer.

"I know who it was." stated Hotaru.

"WHO WHO WHO?" everyone shouted from not hearing the conversation. They were all anxious to find out who. (and beat up the person)

Mikan's face was bright red in anger. HOW DARE WHOEVER IT WAS TO TRY TO KILL HER!!! She hadn't done anything wrong. She had caused everyone to worry and some were injured just because that baka had tried to kill her! She was infuriated. Never before had she felt so angry. Not only did that person endanger her life but Mikan could have killed someone.(technically she killed the ant in a way)

Joey looked scared and angry. It was almost his fault that Mikan had almost died. He was starting to like her a lot. Why would someone kill her anyway? She's nice, energetic, and so kawaii. . *blush* Ugh I hope it doesn't happen again. I want to kill someone. Maybe if we can't find the culprit I'll just kill Hyuuga. Heheh

Ruka was frowning ever so slightly. (But deep down he is VERY angry)  
He was thinking so hard,"Who can it be?" (Hey just like you readers!) The girl who he had a crush on and was so kind to everyone besides Natsume was almost killed. In desperate times there are desperate measures if all else fails, he can get his animal friends to help him out.

Hotaru had the same expression as usual with a glint of concern and hatred.(Her best friend had almost been murdered and she knows who it is of course she's gonna be at least slightly concerned and angry.) Grrr. I am going to go take care of those people. Killing her for such a stupid reason. (but what reason? you don't know!) I want chips now. Hmm maybe I should tell them and keep them out of suspense...Nah..

Natsume had the coldest glare filled with more hatred than ever before. He had not hated someone this much before. More than he hated Persona, the Principals, Narumi, Tsubasa, and all of those annoying students combined. He hated the person who had tried to kill HER more. Death seemed to nice a punishment. The person would suffer. When Natsume was done it would be hotter than hell...

The bunny just blinked several times in confusion. (So kawaii! .)

AN: Haha I'm gonna leave you in suspense and curiousity one more time. Sorry about making it short though. If I made it longer I might have had to give the answer away. I was gonna add who it was but when I saw all of you try so hard...I had to make you wait a little longer...Heheh. But sadly it seems I Have to tell you who it is in the next chapter. Darn oh well I plan to make this very long. So I will have plenty more oportunities to make you curious. Please review. ^_^ Don't worry I'll try to update soon.


	7. I have lame chapter tittles lol

AN: This is it the answer no could have guessed without a couple of hints and reminders. But someone did figure it out after all those tips. (you know who you are) well review but read first!

The bunny looked to Ruka for answers but Ruka was still lost in thought. After many moments of silence someone spoke up.

"So you gonna tell us Imai or just keep us in suspense?" Natsume said irritatedly.

"Huh?" Hotaru was munching on a bag of chips she just bought.

"Oh yeah who tried to kill Mikan. Rather than let me tell you let me show you. Follow me." The reason why Hotaru didn't want to talk was because she was still eating her chips.

They walked past many shops and joyful people but said nothing. They were still somber.

Finally they reached a fountain where a group off girls were laughing it up.

Sumire was among the girls and when you looked at them you could tell that they were the infamous fan club. (Ha not a single person remembered the stalking fan club unless I gave them hints) There was one in particular who had a proud glow. She had dark forest green hair, dark brown dirt eyes, and her name was Kiru Tamenisuki. (which means kill for love) Her alice was earth. She had a save the planet purse and inside that purse was a package of darts!

The group of friends snuck up to behind a fountain. Hotaru brought out a recorder.

"So tell us what happened again Kiru! Tell us about what you did to Mikan." Sumire giggled.

"Ok ok! Well let's see it all started when we were stalking Natsume and Ruka. Which is normal since we ARE the fan club for them. But we started to notice where ever they went Mikan and others were ahead of them. We were shocked. That was when we started to disband. But I valiantly pursued our future kings. (ACTUALLY what happened was she whined a lot so Sumire told her to follow them to get her to shut up) And on the way I stopped at a sports store and picked up some darts because we love that game! It was for the club I had even told the guy to put NARFC on it for Natsume and Ruka Fan Club. Who knew it would serve for a greater purpose. So anyway I set off to find them again because it was my duty as a member of this club. Then I found Mikan crying and Natsume glaring at her. So I was like thinking yes. But then I saw Joey hug her. And since we were possibly thinking of how we would add Joey to our furture kings list. I got really angry. I was like how dare she hog Natsume, Ruka, and Joey. How dare she, who does she think she is! And I got even angrier when he did a water show for her. Then he lifted her into a bubble way higher than the first time and I threw a dart without thinking. And then Pop! Hahahah you should have seen her face it was so funny. Maybe that ought to teach her a lesson! Well by then I didn't want to get in trouble so I ran off."

"Wow Kiru-sama is so brave!" Some younger girls praised. (She ran away how is that brave?)

"Yes you were, standing up to that slutty bitch like that! So I am promoting you to vice-president." Sumire announced. ( Slutty bitch! Oh no they didn't! It's MIKAN. To her it's just hanging out with friends.)

"Hear Hear!" the fan club cried.

That's when Mikan burst out.

"You pathetic stalkers! ( This line made Natsume and Ruka wince a little.) You tried to kill me just because I was hanging out with my friends such losers!" Mikan was broken off.

"Why Mikan I heard about your tragic fall. Shouldn't you be in the hospital? What do you mean we tried to kill you? That's a pretty harsh thing to say without evidence..." Kiru smirked.

Hotaru stood up and hit the play button. (She had finished her chips) Everyone of the members flushed as soon as they heard all the evidence.

"Ok you got me there bitches. But you still got what you deserved Mikan. You are below Natsume's, Ruka's,Joey's, Imai's and even Tobita's high standards. Your the loser. You make me sick at the sight. Acting like your so great hanging with those who are better than you. You are ugly, stupid, useless, digusting, and so much more. Why those people hang out with you is a mystery to me! Many people hate you here even Natsume! You don't belong here go back to where your from and go back to being a small fry hick!"

Natsume was about to step in but Mikan was faster.

"Everyone on this earth is an equal. I do Not act like I'm better than anyone. I treat everyone the same. My grandfather taught me better than whoever taught you. You are spoiled and you are the one who thinks youre better. Brats like you don't deserve to be in front of me! You should go back to their mommys and learn more about the way you should act. Maybe Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru are better than me but at least I don't try to kill someone due to jealousy." (If I was there in the background I would say,"What now Bitches! She told you off!") Mikan was trembling with anger. The others were watching, stunned and astonished.

"Why you incompetent fool! How dare you say that to me!" Kiru raised her hand to slap Mikan.

Mikan automatically flinched back.

AN: What will happen next time? Will there be a fist fight? Alice fight? Who knows... Certainly not me! ^_^ Kinda short I know but hey I did this in one day. Would you rather have faster updates and shorter chapters or longer chapters and slower updates? I would like some reviews please. Opinions are very helpful with this Ja-ne


	8. Natsume can be nice?

AN: OK new update yay! Oh before I forget I recommend Engel's Leid story, "Meeting Her". Just go to my reviews and find her name. What now I remembered! Engel hope you remember too...

Well anyway we left off somewhere around when Kiru was about to slap Mikan. Keep in mind Mikan hasn't been slapped yet. Thanks for the reviews I read them and take them into consideration. Feel free to leave ideas, questions, comments, complaints, compliments, whatever.

Disclaimer: Now if I owned this thing do ya think I would be here writing fanfictions, no I would be making it into movies and more seasons...talk about a total duh and waste of this typing area.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiru's hand was coming down swiftly on Mikan's face, when it stopped in mid-air.

A ring of fire surrounded it. (gasp guess who?)

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her unless you want to lose an arm." Natsume growled. (fiesty!)

"Yeah and I can show you first hand what you guys did to Mikan." Joey said menacingly.

Hotaru held up a sign that said,"I'm sure Ruka-pyon is more than willing to get a bear or something to maul your ugly faces." She glanced over at Ruka and gave him a glare so frightnening that the entire group froze. But just in case she got out some pictures...

Ruka quickly nodded his head. Anything for Mikan and to stay away from Imai's blackmailing.

Kiru's arm was still in the ring of fire she quickly pulled away.

"My leiges I am very sorry for angering you but we worship all three of you so much and that WENCH over there is hogging your time and your presence. Therefore depreiving the rest of us of your beauty. So we may have become a tad bit envious of that ugly stupid worthless heffer!  
May I ask why you bother protecting her?" Kiru said.

"WHY!? Because I lo-..." Natsume stopped mid-sentence. He stomped off, blushing, but not before throwing one last glare at the group daring them to mess with Mikan.

Ruka didn't know what to do but finally whistled and a bear came stomping out of nowhere. Ruka whispered some words to it, kissed Mikan on the cheek (just to tick the girls off and to say bye to Mikan) and followed Natsume.

Of course Mikan blushed like crazy.

"AUGHHHHH! THAT WENCH HAS STOLEN PRINCE RUKA'S KISS! HOW FAR DOES SHE SEEK TO PUSH US!" The group screamed.

"I mean come on we have been extremeley nice (you call trying killing her extremeley nice) about this whole ordeal but then she kissed Ruka (other way around dimwits). Ohhhhh how shall we punish her how? The fan club pondered...

They just sat in a circle thinking. Whenever one came up with an idea it was immediately lost with the memory of Natsume's glare of hatred... (in other words he was really scary) And whenever they didn't forget an idea...Let's just say a certain bear made sure they did.

Finally they just gave up.

"Ok Sakura you may have won today but we will get you some day when you least expect it. Oh hohohoho (weird demented laugh)" Some fan girl cried possibly Permy.

The group's response to that: ....? *sweat*

"Well see you later Imai-san" the stupid fan girls left.

"Don't worry Mikan that bunch of girls were all just talk. They won't try anything and if they do I'll protect you. They're just jealous because you're so much cuter than they are. Eh Mikan...Mikan?

Mikan was still in daze from that kiss a little. But she heard that last part and blushed...

"Uhh. T-thanks Joey." she smiled uncertainly.

"Sure no prob. just tellling the truth." Joey smiled a smile that would of melted the fan girl's heart. Damn that Ruka kissing her like that. ARGH I feel so, so ..... jealous. I can't believe I am actually falling for a friend but she's so, so...amazing. Awkward.

The bear had waddled off to whereever it had come from. It was slightly disapointed he couldn't have clawed those girls after all his beloved Ruka told him too if anything happened but nothing did. (boo-hoo)

The reduced group of friends wandered back to the shopping part of town. But before they got there they saw by the big oak tree, Ruka and Natsume!

"Hi guys!" Mikan waved.

"Uh." Natsume replied. Ruka smiled and waved back.

Mikan suddenly remembered the kiss. She blushed and looked away.

Natsume watched with his crimson eyes. He spoke up.

"Oi polka dots (I thought she was wearing tidey wideys, oh well.) if they ever start bothering you tell me, I'll shut 'em up." He said this all embarresed and avoided eye contact with her. There was just a hint of a blush in that. (lol so kawaii.)

"Um. Thanks Natsume. Oh by the way what were you saying earlier?"

Group stares at her. Baka is written in the background.

"Nothing!" Natsume turns a darker shade of red and turns the other way like a little kid.

But suddenly he turned around. He threw something at Mikan.

Mikan with her slow reflexes immediately caught it, dropped it, and fell. No one knows how or why but she did.

"Natsume you jerk what did you do that for? That's a big box!"

"Open it baka." was his reply.

She did and inside was the biggest box of howalon she had ever seen!!!

She stared at Natsume in suprise.

"It's an apology for calling you an worthless, ugly, cow." And it was sorta an apology for stalking her but Mikan doesn't have to know that...heheh.

"Huh?" was Mikan's ever so brilliant reply. (completley forgotten about it)

"Fine give it back if you forgot."

"Natsume you meanie!"

Then there is a big fuss, and so on and so forth.

The group minus Natsume were still walking around Central Town.

Natsume was napping under the tree.

Mikan was very happy, everything was fine now. (Plus she got to keep the box of Howalon.)

"Neh Hotaru did you know what Natsume was saying earlier?" Mikan inquired.

"Yes."

"TELL ME!"

"No."

"Why not!?!?!" Hotaru you are so cruel."

"Figure it out yourself."

The squabbled and fussed. Mikan was hit by the baka gun. They laughed and blah blah blah.

And so the day ended normally or at least as normal as it can at Gakuen Alice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that's it for one chapter, not the whole story! Like this would be the end of an episode, but there's more to come! Got it people I know this seems like the end but it's not!!! Mikan still has to go through much more. Because I am not bored of this story yet.

^_^

Thank you for taking the time to read. Please take the time to review.  
Type as much as you please. As said at the top feel free to leave anything.

I think that's everything I need to type for now.

Ja-ne. 


	9. Author's Note:Request for Opinions

AN: This entire chapter will be an author's note because at the moment I can't really deciede what to do. I was thinking of making them do some cosplaying. And I was thinking about making it the classic Sailor Moon cosplay! I mean almost everyone's seen it and making those guys wear sailor outfits seemed like something to do just to be mean...heheh ^_^. And if I made it the sailor star season the guys playing the starlights would have to pretend that they were a girl whenever they were transformed. So I was thinking it could Sailor Moon. But I might change it if I get enough reviews from you readers telling me what anime would be good. Or what characters the people from Gakuen Alice should play on Sailor Moon. I thought perhaps making Ruka Sailor Venus would be a good idea.....lol. Well anyway please review!!! Tell me your opinion. I need opinions on this because I have to many ideas swirling around my head. It is the exact opposite of an authors block. Don't worry I plan to give any credit that is deserved and maybe some that isn't deserved....

PLEASE REVIEW SOON!!! THE SOONER YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST THE SOONER I SHALL UPDATE!!!

well i am done now...

ja

=^_^= for you twinkle twin #2!


	10. The REAL chapter 9

AN: New chappie is out! Peace homies! Enjoy, relax, read, review.... or I KILL YOU!!!! Have a nice visit!!! ^_^ Sorry I am no good at writing, I'm not good at anything... this piece of information be true.

just so you know [this means it is whispered by the characters]

(this is usually my own comment)

*this is an action*

and anything else you can just figure it out yourself.

_  
I would like to thank: DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG, storiesrule, Lights of Setsumi Island, and Engel Leid for reviewing that last chapter. Well it wasn't really a chapter but still. But I would still like to thank them so...

ARIGATO!!!! ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never will... TT^TT

______________________________________________________________________________

Moving on...

The next day at the academy....

"Attention students... Ht hmmm be quiet!" Narumi-sensei tryed to quiet the class.

"Well since none of you are willing to listen to me I guess I'll just use the phermones to quiet you."

The class was instantly silent. Someone could have silently farted and everyone still would have heard.

"Well Ok then it seems like you guys are willing to pay attention now." Narumi smirked a superior smile.

"So listen up Fukutan is taking his monthly trip to the phycaristrist. (AN: SORRY I don't know how to spell at the moment) And the principals said I Have to come in here and do something with you guys. So I had a brainstorm and voila! I have the bestest idea ever! *Narumi hugs himself in pleasure* We are going to cosplay the old classic and original Sailor Moon! Season 5 Sailor Stars, [with some revisions from your teacher Narumi heheh] We will be voting today! [and anything I don't like I'll change cuz I am the teacher teehee] Ok we have quite a few parts to give. Let the voting begin! (AN: I shall be using the Japanese names for this since this season never aired in America.)

"Oh oh Narumi-sensei I think Natsume should be Mamoru Chiba !" some random fan girl squealed.

Natsume set her hair on fire.

She stood up and cried "Never mind!"

"Now now Natsume-kun everyone has to get a part don't set someone on fire because they recommend you for a part. In the end I shall deciede the parts anyway!" Narumi -sensei grinned pleasantly.

"Ok any other suggestions?" Narumi ignored the very intense dark aura coming from you know who.

"Umm I think Mikan-chan could be Usagi Tsukino. I mean they are very alike. Slightly clusmy, not great at school, kind, funny, warm-hearted, and hey she already has the pigtails." Joey suggested.

"Hmm. You're right Joey-kun. I'll consider it! Next?"

"Oh and I have another suggestion. Why don't we let Hyuuga be...Sailor Mars." Joey snickered.

"Oh good choice again Joey-kun. Keep it up. Calm down Natsume that won't nessacarily happen."

"And let's think about letting Joey be Sailor Mercury huh Narumi." Natsume said seething with rage.

"Uhh. Sure whatever you say sweetheart."Narumi said while blowing a kiss.

"Any more ideas class? Come on this can be real fun! [for me not so much for you lol]"

"How about we let Sumire be Sailor Galaxia?" Ruka asked bitterly. (AN: I think he's still angry about before)

"Yeah! Hear hear!" cheered Joey enthusiastically. (AN: apparently so is he)

"Oh wouldn't Ruka look good as Sailor Venus?" the fan girls giggled amongst themselves.

"Oh well that might be a good idea girls. I'll write that down." Narumi seemed a little disapointed at this. (wonder why)

"Oh Narumi-Sensei Hotaru can play Sailor Saturn, aka Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

"Oh good idea Mikan, same name same color. I'll keep that idea too." Narumi was peppy again.

"Oh Kiru could be Sailor Pluto since she has long green hair."

"Wouldn't Koko look good as Sailor Uranus?"

"So would Tobita-san!"

"Oooh let's make Youchi chan chibi-chibi. He would be so cute!"

"Anna and Nonoko can be Sailor Scouts!"

Blah BLAH BLAH!

Needless to say Narumi got plenty of ideas after that. And since I am so lazy I don't feel like typing every bit of the conversation. So let's skip ahead shall we.

"Well thank you for participating class. I shall tell you who's playing who in tomorrow. This is gonna be so much fun."

The next day...

"Ok I put it up kids feel free to look."

Everyone rushed up to see who's who. Everyone stared in silence for so long it was disturbing.

"Well what do you think?" Narumi smiled...

______________________________________________________________________________

AN: Well that's it for now. Since no one helped with character choices no one can tell who's gonna be who! Trust me it will get weird... Sorry so sucky and so short.


	11. Casting and side story

_  
Gakuen Alice Jealousy _  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything not shall I ever own this. Not in Chapter 1 or 2 or any others so why do I have to do this?

AN: Thanks for reviewing everybody it keeps me happy but then again who cares about my happiness... Well here we go... (P.S. Sorry for typos, offensive stuff you no lykiee, and/or suckiness)

Everybody was staring at the list with despair, shock, and/or amusement. The casting list is shown below:

Cast for Sailor Moon Sailor Stars:  
(there might be a small case of cross dressing and oddness)

Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino/Princess Serenity......... Mikan

Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno...........Nonoko

Sailor Mars/Rei Hino.......Anna

Sailor Jupiter/ Makoto Kino.....Yuu

Sailor Venus/ Minako Aino........Narumi-Sensei

Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh.......Wakako

Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaioh.....Kitsuneme

Sailor Uranus/ Haruka Tenoh.......Koko

Sailor Saturn/ Hotaru Tomoe.....Hotaru

Sailor Star Fighter/ Seiya...Natsume

Sailor Star Healer/ Yaten...Ruka

Sailor Star Maker/ Taiki....Joey*

Sailor Earth/ Tuxedo Mask/ Prince Endymion....Tsubasa

Sailor Galaxia/Sailor Chaos......Fukatun

Princess Fireball....Misaki-sensei

Chibi-chibi/Light of Hope....Youchi

Evil Minions.............Noda Sensei, Sumire,Kiru*

Victims................Misaki

Mrs. Tsukino..............Persona

Mr. Tsukino...................Jin-jin

Luna/Cat.........................Jin-jin's pet frog

Artemis/Cat...................Ruka's usagi

(AN: * is when a character is not real everyone else is real)

Most people turned toward Narumi-sensei with the death glare.

"Heheh kids well how do you like it?" Narumi was quite nervous.

"Why is there CROSS-DRESSING?!?" most of them shouted.

"Because I'm the teacher and because I like it."

"Well what happens if we refuse to do it?" Natsume said coolly.

"Huh? What happens? Well I'll drop you down to a no-star. I'm looking forward to seeing you in your costume Natsume-kun."

Everyone shuddered at no-star, remembering Mikan's experiance.

Natsume grunted but said no more.

While the elementary kids discussed and fussed, the teachers and middle school students asked, "How were we sucked into all of this?"

The poor animals had no idea what was going on!

______________________________________________________________________________

Side Story Thingy:

"Natsume you were out on a mission again weren't you?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Ruka." Natsume replied trying to hide his bruises.

"Natsume we're best friends. I want to share your pain with you. All the good and bad times I want to hear about it. What you did, what you ate, your pains, your happiness, your killings, I wanna hear it all. Let some of the burdens on your shoulder be mine too, if we share it together they won't seem so bad......."

Natsume was shaking.

"Aww do you wanna let it all out? Or did my words touch you that much? Cry all you want Natsume, I'm here for you. Natsume?" Ruka was confused.

Natsume was still shaking.

"Natsume whats the matter?"

Ruka walked over in front of Natsume.

Natsume burst out laughing.

"Sorry Ruka you just sounded so gay and corny! You made it sound like LOVERS!" Natsume laughed some more.

Then the words sank in.

"Gah! Sorry Ru-chan didn't mean to call you gay."

"It's okay." From the looks of Ruka's face it wasn't....

Ruka walked off.............

To be continued.

AN: So your done please review. Sorry bout the side story thingy just thought you might be bored so I just threw in some random oocness. 


	12. I forgot to name this one

Gakuen Alice Jealousy

AN: I know I know I make my chapters too short. But I usually post them the day I start them. Please PLEASE stop harrasing me about it. *breaks out sobbing* TT^TT

Ok I'm over it and you should get over the fact that they are short. Hmph....

Yes I know the last one was exceptionally short but that's why I added a side story...sheesh

Well this chapter is for Lights of Setsumi Island sorta....not really....well maybe a little but just a tad.

I would like to thank Engel Leid for being honest she told me she thought the casting sucked I don't know why but hey at least she told me...

Not many of you left opinions. Here is what I got from most:

Too short

update soon.

Now that is a lame review. In fact I purposely slow down my updates because of them. You can tell me to update soon but at least give me some opinions people! Isn't that what reviewing is all about.

Ok I'm done ranting. (sorry for longness of ranting but I don't think many people read these anyway.)

Oh btw check out my new story the Ooc Remote!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything got settled down after:

The teachers punished Narumi for getting them involved. Jin-jin shocked him and made him do some weird dance with his alice. Misaki-sensei used the bean-whip on him. Screaming,"This is what will happen if you ever steal my precious bean-whips again!" He laughed like a pyscho-maniac after screaming that. Noda just stood there silently thinking of something.

Ruka explained to the animals what was going on.

The kids were quiet. (sorta)

And after everything was settled down Narumi had to ruin it again.

"Hey Natsume-kun I can't wait to see you wearing this little number!" Narumi winked.

He held up a slutty black outfit that the Starlights wore.

The whole room gasped. Fan club members swooned and had nose bleeds. Mikan and Ruka blushed. Joey smirked. Hotaru got out a camera and replaced the film. And the rest of the room waited for Natsume's reaction.

All of the sudden Narumi's hair was on fire. Natsume tackled the burning man.

Narumi dodged.

"You gay pedophile, I would be doing the world a favor by killing you!"

Natsume lunged and threw a punch and Narumi was dancing around evading all the attacks.

"Now Natsume you seem to have forgotten all those times you've attacked me dearie. I'm quite used to this." Narumi laughed and danced away.

Natsume put a ring of fire around him so he couldn't move. But Narumi instantly jumped out of it.

"Now now Natsume I've experianced this of thousands of time and yet you still expect me to fail. I might be gay but I'm not stupid."

Next Natsume tried throwing fire-balls needless to say Narumi dodged them all.

Natsume was breathing heavily now. Narumi was still twirling around like an idiot.

"Tired, you poor thing, want me to kiss it better?" Narumi mocked him.

Narumi rushed up really quickly and planted one right on what looked like the lips.

The class was appalled. Having a gay pedophile as a teacher scared them especially the boys...

"Well thanks for the excercise sweetheart. I had a wonderful time. Let's do this again really soon,"Narumi said to the unconscious form.

"Um Narumi-sensei. Your hairs still on fire." Someone pointed out.

"Eeeek put it out put it out!" Noda-sensei helped put it out.

"Damn that little brat messing with my beautiful hair. Oh well I'll just wear a wig instead."

"Well anyway moving along I am gonna make a couple of changes too this cosplay or else we would have another pedophile... Ok change one Tuxedo Mask is really Sailor Moon's brother. Seiya will end up as Sailor Moon's boyfriend. Oh and I'm changing all of the sailor scouts ages according to the actor or actress. All three of the starlights will be fighting for Sailor Moon's heart but they end up falling for someone else in the end except for Seiya of course. Ruka-pyon will fall for Hotaru. And Joey kun will for Koko...teehee.[just a teacher having a little fun with his students hohoho]. Oh won't this be exciting everyone!"

"Eh?!?!?" the whole class cried out. Including Natsume who woke up when he heard Mikan.

"Are you saying that I have to pretend to be that cow's boyfriend?"

"EH?!?! You're awake I thought that kiss we shared would have put you under for a few hours,hmm must have been when you heard Mikan's name. So how pleased are you with a script changes? I know brilliant right? Praise me."

Instead of praise Narumi got two swift and powerful punches from Natsume and Joey. No meercy, no hesitation, just pow right in the kisser! Narumi went flying...

Joey was obviously upset about the Mikan and Natsume pairring (and having to pretend to love a cross dressing boy). And Natsume was just putting on a show of being disgusted with being Mikan's lover. Even though he was secretly pleased. But alas his show was for nothing everyone knew of his love for Mikan except for Mikan. They thought it was because of the slutty outfit.... (which was part of the reason another part was because of the kiss)

"I know how you feel Natsume but most of the guys in here will be wearing skirts. Appreciate that fact." some random classmate sighed.

"Nh." was Natsume's reply.

He went back to sleep because Narumi's alice was just that powerful and he was tired.

After Narumi was back from that punch and from the nurse's office (he had two large injuries at his face they were symmectrical and swollen) he started speacking again.

"Sheesh you guys, no need to be violent. All you did was ruin my beatiful face. I should report you to principal but out of the kindness in my heart I shall not. You may thank me."

No one paid attention.

"Well fine then don't appreciate my kindness! HMPH!"

Not one single person was paying attention to his ranting.

"Oh by the way everyone will be wearing make-up!" Narumi stated pleasantly.

The boys instantly paid attention and starting yelling at the teacher. The girls started squealing excitedly.

"Some of you shall have wigs or extentions. We shall make costumes for those who were not on the list. Everyone not on the list but in this class MUST participate in someway. Some shall work on the set, others on costume, and so on if you weren't on the list you must see me right away to see what you can do. We shall work on the script tomorrow. The rest of the day is a free study. Well ta-ta." Narumi dashed off in fear of more punishment. The teachers and middle-schoolers and some of the boys pursued there target united as one.

Joey, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka were chatting along with other friends.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I get to play the main character! But I'm so nervous I don't think I can do very well." Mikan stated nervously.

*Mikan thoughts- What I'm more worried about is having to pretend to be Natsume's lover. It would just be so weird. I wonder what will happen.

"Oh you'll do great Mikan" said Ruka,Joey, and Yuu.

"Thanks for the encouragement guys! I'll try really hard!"

*Mikan- Just because I try hard doesn't mean I won't have an epic fail though. Wait I gotta think positively. I can do this I can do this!

"I can't believe I have to pretend to love a cross dresser!" Joey moaned.

"Well at least you don't have to pretend to love a money loving, black mailing, crab eating, demon." Ruka shuddered even though he secretly admired Imai.

"Hey at least she's a girl...I think." Joey replied.

"Heheh Yuu has to act like some punk and domestic girl. I can see the domestic side but not really the punk side on Yuu..."

Blah blah some more conversation I don't feel like typing....

*Mikan- Boy am I nervous, Jii-chan... Some howalon would help calm me down.

*Ruka- Well this class is gonna be interesting for a while.

*Joey- Wow Mikan in that Sailor Moon outfit....*nosebleed* (you perv)

*Hotaru-I wonder how much i can get selling pictures of those three in such skimpy clothing....

*Natsume- ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ =_=

*Ruka's Usagi- I wonder if pretty boy will give me a carrot. But if he does I'll get fat!!! But they're soooo good... *drool*

Well that's it for the main story. Time to move on to the side story.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruka walked off very fast almost as though he was in search of someth

Natsume tried to hurry but Ruka was so fast.

Ugh Ruka most be REALLY angry.....

They approached the elementary part of the school.

What was Ruka up to?????

They walked into class.

Teacher was sobbing and students were laughing and chatting.

Ruka marched right up to Mikan.

"Ohayo Ruka-py-"

Ruka had kissed Mikan right on the lips in front of everyone! OoO

Ruka smirked. (What has happened to our beloved Ruka?!?)

"Still think I'm gay, Natsume?"

To be continued. (maybe)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Let me predict your review......

blah blah blah blah too short!!!! blah blah blah update soon!!!

whiners... you get what you get...

I apologize. That was rude of me.

Thank you for taking the time to review and read, people who do it. (even if you don't do a good job)

and thank you readers who read this but are too lazy to review.

Please note i would appreciate no threats, no angry mobs, loooong reviews, and some chips...

I apologize for all mistakes, suckiness, and strangeness.

Yeah I know I changed the Sailor Moon plot alot.

BTW I own neither Sailor Moon nor Gakuen Alice.

Please review telling me what you thought of the side story and the other. Funny, horrible, dramatic, enjoyable, many mistake, didn't like anything, liked something? PLEASE TELL!


	13. Chapter 13

Gakuen Alice Jealousy Chapter 13!!!! Lucky number you know and I started typing this on Friday the 13th.....Weird...Sorry about ranting on something completely out of context....I don't own this....let's begin......WAIT!!!!

Thank you reviewers!!!

Sorry for the delay in updating.... I feel as though my writings sucky....I feel really bad...all of my stories are suckish....And I don't have many reviews too prove me wrong...Wah!! Sorry just depressed lately.... All of my stories suck and I use reviews to help me feel better but I didn't get many so yeah......Oh wait sorry not trying to guilt trip ya I'm just telling you why it took so long! SORRY SORRY SORRY

Now we begin! ^_^

* * *

After all the chitchat everyone took their time to get to their rooms. Natsume stayed there and napped a little because of the incident before hand. Ruka joined Joey, Mikan, and the others...

"Neh neh everyone let's just walk around campus for a while. I don't wanna go back to my room yet." Mikan stated.

"Sure." said Joey and Ruka

"Oh gomen Mikan-chan I have to do some things since I'm class rep." Yuu looked apologetic enough...

"I'm busy. I have some photos to develop." Hotaru glanced at Ruka significantly.

"We can't make it either Mikan! GOMEN!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"But here's a pinic lunch I made, Mikan. I hope you enjoy it. I packed a lot of food in there when we were practicing our alices." Anna handed over a giant basket.

"I'll join you later, Mikan. Save some food for me." Hotaru said with a glint in her eyes.

"Um ok." Everyone sweatted; Hotaru's intentions were very obvious.

"Well ja!" the departing yelled.

And there was Ruka, Joey, and Mikan. The two out of three boys that liked the oblivious girl were together with that girl. AWKWARD SILENCE!

*Ruka- Maybe I should of just stayed with Natsume. No I shouldn't have! Who knows what Joey might pull when he's alone with her. (mental images) GASP! I am really glad I decieded to come along.

*Joey-This is awesome! I'm alone with Mikan....sorta...we just have an extra....Why the hell did Blondie have to come along. It would be great if he disappeared...Hmmm I think I have an idea....

*Mikan- Hmm I wonder what Anna made for us.....Maybe we should eat some now just in case Hotaru comes back rather hungry...I wonder if Ruka would let me hold the usagi.....

"Umm why don't eat a little bit now?" Ruka asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Oh sure! Aww Anna was nice enough to leave a blanket...."

So they all sat down to eat. Now it wasn't so awkward because now they had an excuse to be silent....

"Umm excuse me I have to use the restroom." Ruka said hesitantly....

"Ok when you have to go, just go. You'll be coming back right?" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Ruka gave her a warm smile and Joey a warning glance and left. Truthfully he didn't want to leave but he really REALLY had to go.

As soon as Ruka left Joey started talking a lot. All the while looking through the basket...

"So Mikan do you know what the usagi eats?"

"Um carrots, I guess?"

"Oh. I see don't you think the usagi is adorable."

"Yep!"

"Oh I found a carrot for usagi-chan! Oh and Ruka's coming back...." Time to put his plan to action....

"GO FETCH!" he threw the carrot as hard as he could and that thing went flying. (When he said go fetch he was calling out to Ruka to fetch the bunny not for the bunny to fetch the carrot. Just to clarify)

Immediateley the bunny started chasing the carrot and Ruka started chasing the bunny, but not before throwing a death glare at Joey.

"Why'd you do that Joey?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Oh, um I had a dog at home and staring at Ruka's pet brought up memories and without thinking I threw it. *sniffle*" Joey replied.

"Awww, poor Joey." Mikan gave him a hug.

*Joey- Sweet this is working out great. Although my excuse was a little weak.....

*Mikan- It's better to just go along with what he said no matter how lame it was......

*Ruka- Where's usagi?! AUGH!! (mental images again) I gotta hurry!!!!"

So Mikan and Joey were sitting all alone.

"Mikan I li-....."

Joey was fixing to say something but then Hotaru appeared on her trusty duck scooter. Hotaru sent a look to Joey. One that said, "I know what you were gonna say and do and don't ever think about it again." Then she sent a look to Mikan. This one said, "If I go home half-full you are gonna pay for anything else I wanna eat because I hold you responsable for eating too much food."

After giving them the looks she just plopped onto the blanket and started helping herself.

After her second helping (and she eats fast) and more awkward silence Ruka returned with usagi.

He just sat down. And glared at Joey....Hotaru continued eating and it was still silent. Ruka started getting a peice of lettuce for his bunny but his hand was slapped away.

Mikan gasped. Joey smirked. Hotaru help a sign and it, "I have a LOT of picture. So don't try it."

Ruka turned red and started chatting nonsense to hide it.

"Blah blah blah....................blah ble....................bi.........................You know when I was walking to the restroom I saw Natsume still sleeping in the classroom. He must be really tired."

"Really?! He could catch a cold, perverted baka." Mikan said.

*Joey- Ha that would be nice! Better not say anything.

Hotaru : "........Nom nom..... NOM"

"Well the food is all gone...Bye." Hotaru left.

"Well you wanna go walk around some more?" Mikan asked.

"Why not?" They started walking in silence......

Soon they walked by the elementary school. Mikan walked in to check on Natsume of course the boys followed.

There was Natsume. His manga had fallen aside and you could see his face clearly. He looked so innocent and vulnerable...So kawaii!!!! Mikan blushed. Joey looked slightly aggitated by this. Ruka just smiled at his sleeping friend.

Natsume shivered. Apparently he was cold. Mikan looked worried. She wanted to something. She looked down and there was the pinic blanket! Mikan gently wrapped the blanket around Natsume and held her finger to her lips and signalled for the others to leave. Ruka and Joey turned and Mikan followed.

"That was sweet of you Mikan."

"Thanks."

Joseph was fuming at this moment. Too mad to speak. After a couple of minutes he said a hasty good bye. And he left them. Ruka was relieved he had to leave soon so he left as well. Mikan, by herself now, returned the basket to Anna and went to her room.

Ruka had homework. But Joey was just wandering around looking for something to take his anger out on. He went back to the elementary school to see if HE was still there.............

*Natsume-

_It was pitch black.... There was Persona trying to scare as usual. And as always I was afraid. I started running in that dark place. All of this was so familiar. And then I saw that little light that has been there since Mikan arrived in this school. I was relieved and ran that way. I heard footsteps for some reason. Footsteps were new in my dream, but as long as Mikan was there I didn't care. I continued running toward her. Suddenly there was a nice warmth added to my body. It felt weird but nice. All of the sudden I was really close to Mikan. I was so happy I almost broke out a grin. I had finally outran Persona and reached Mikan. But then that sudden happiness was gone. There was Joey hugging her and kissing her. I was so angry I almost started a fire but then that light that surrounded them disapeared and I was surrounded in darkness again. I started running again but this time I don't know why. Hyuuga! Huh had Mikan returned and called out to me? No this was annoyingly masculine and familiar. HYUUGA! I heard it again but where was it coming from. It was too dark to see. I wanted to say, "You stole MY light!" But I couldn't. I felt sad and angry. I blinked and then I saw Joey's glaring face.........._

I was awake now. I looked at Joey and then I looked down_._

"Joey, why the hell is there a pink flower and butterfly blanket around me?"

* * *

Due to a severe case of laziness and cruelty to the readers who wanted to find out what happened in the side story it will not be in this chapter. Sorry....


	14. Gah I feel stupid

Konichiwa-minna san! Ow!!! You didn't have to hit me for taking so long!!! I'm sorry TT^TT I had exams and I was busy and I-i....Ok who am I fooling the only reason why I haven't been adding to this was becuz of the lazy blues. Oh and if someone was kind enough could they read my Twilight story...no one's read it besides Twinkle twin #2. Pweese? It would encourage me and might make me add chappies faster. Or u could read my other storys. pwetty pweese? -.- Oh guess wat everyone? I got a pet otter. I named her Shiro Hikari (white light) Now its not real but who cares its pudding has company.

Last time:

*Natsume

I was awake now. I looked at Joey and then I looked down.

"Joey, why the hell is there a pink flower and butterfly blanket around me?"

_______________________________________________________________________

*Natsume

Joey's face sneered at me. My temper was at a mild boiling point so I didn't do anything and my mind was a little blurred from my dream.

"Well our adorable precious Mikan left it for you when she thought poor wittle Natsume was a wittle bit cold." When Joey said Mikan's name his voice was doting and I wanted to punch him. Then he was mocking me that certainly did not help his case.

"Is that right?" I said coldly while lighting a fire in my hand.

"Be careful. Fire is pretty dangerous stuff and we wouldn't want to hurt ourselves now would we?"

"Says the idiot who almost killed her with water."

"Ouch that hurt deep man." I could see him wince from the brutal truth in my words. It made me angrier.

"Maybe that idiot shouldn't play around with his Alice. Before he ends up killing the girl he wuvs." My turn to mock him. What a pleasing feeling...*smirk*

"Well at least I'm not hated by the girl I love."

I have to wince a little at that one. But I managed to keep my poker face. Because I always knew that I would have to make her hate me. To keep her safe I could endure a little pain. But even if I couldn't have her I would be pretty pissed if she ended up with this loser. I really hope she will choose Ruka if she HAS to choose somebody.

"You say that as though you think I love someone." I am an excellent liar.

"But you do love someone."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing but the fact you almost admitted it at Central Town. The way you watch her and the way you act toward her. And just about everything else you do."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied coolly.

"Whatever dude. That'll just make it easier for me to make my move as soon as I get rid of that Ruka fellow."

"What?" I snarled. This guy messes with Ruka and he is beyond dead.

"Ooh I touched a nerve. You're so scary Natsu-chan." He grinned his stupid cocky grin. I was getting really tired of this over confident bastard.

"Anyway when I get together with Mikan-chan we'll be so happy. And we'll do XXX and OOO." He was hugging himself with happiness from that thought. It got me irritated. ( -.- *sweat*)

While he was hugging himself I couldn't help but throw a fireball at him. Unfortunatly he dodged in time. Damn it would have made my day if it had hit. Not even Persona could have angered me afterward. Probally...

"Tsk tsk. Somebody's got a wee little green monster there haven't you Natsume? And no its not a booger."

Crap my temper is getting out of control. Maybe one little punch wouldn't hurt.....

_______________________________________________________________________

*Joey

Haha teasing this guy was so much fun. He trys to hide his feelings but I can see right through him. I mean who couldn't? I could clearly see I was pushing him to his limit. But I wanted to see how much further I could push the famous Black Cat. I've never liked a girl this much before so I wasn't even gonna let THE Natsume Hyuuga take the girl I like and if I wasn't gonna let him I most certainly wasn't gonna let some blonde pushover with a rabbit. Well anyway Hyuuga is seething right now. I wonder what he'll do....

"I want you to comprehend that if you bother Ruka or Mikan. I will personally hunt you down and make your life a living hell before I send you there."

"KYAH!!! Natsu-chan UR SCARY!!!!" I giggle after acting out the part of the little girl. Oooh he's clenching his fists. Maybe if he hits me he'll be expelled. (Not possible first off he's the hero and second off they're not gonna expell him for a punishment if he hates the school) This is turning out quite interesting. Oh he's gonna speak again.

"You're going to leave now because in another couple of minutes I'm going to lose my sanity. And trust me my sanity is the only thing that's keeping you alive."

"Hmm Well I-...." I was fixing to retort but all of a sudden there was a scampering white bunny at Hyuuga's legs....

_______________________________________________________________________

*Ruka

Usagi had to go um potty....so I took her out and she lead me back to the school. I figured Natsume was still there and decieded to go check on him.

Then I heard a high girly squek go,"KYAH!! Natsu-chan Your scary!!!" in a sarcastic tone.

Then I heard a voice that was so cold it sent shivers down my spine.

"You're going to leave now because in a couple of minutes I'm going to lose my sanity. And trust me my sanity is the only thing that's keeping you alive." That was when I was positively sure I did not wanna go in there. I heard a voice start to reply. Wait was that Joey? Crap no!!!! Bunny come back to me!!!!

I listened again.

"Ruka come out. We know you're there!" Natsume's voice seemed to rumble with anger. Or was that just my imagination.... Gotta try that poker face Natsume has....

_______________________________________________________________________

*Natsume

That idiot boy "Joey" was just trying to think of a nice comeback when all of the sudden Ruka, the blondie, and his bunny come bursting in. Great this was all I needed. I really did not want Ruka to see me beat up this thug. It WOULD be worse if it was Mikan though. I can just imagine that look of pain and hate on her face if I beat up that punk.

Wait is Ruka trembling? Hmm I must be kinda scary right now. Heheh.  
Joey is fixin to say something, I can't afford to smile right now...

"Oh, I see. The big bad Natsume can't do his work he needs his precious fwiend too help him." He sneered when he does mocking me. Maybe I should make him impotent... (I hope everyone gets this)

"Hey Natsume has nothing to do with me being here. I came here because I....was following you." His voice was shaking. Did anyone ever mention Ruka was a very VERY bad liar? But I didn't call him here so I wonder why he lied...

"Yeah I'm sure. Just like I'm sure my auntie has a furry tail and pixie wings. No wait Auntie Marge did have that for Halloween...."

While Idiot Bastard #003154 was trying to be a smart ass in a painfully slow way Ruka was shivering. Tch what an idiot he forgot his jacket. Does he think he has a furry coat too? Might as well try to warm him.  
I lit a fire close enough to warm him but not burn him.

It seemed to startle him.

"Thats for being an idiot and running in here." I said coldly not even looking at him.

I could feel it. That idiot was smiling at me in a loving way. I turned to look at him. Sure enough there was a big mushy grin on his face. He always sees through me.

Joey is watching our exchange.

"Awwww. How sweet. It makes me want to gag." To be honest it kinda makes me wanna gag too but I better not say anything.

"Well well what have we got here?" A voice suddenly appeared by the door. Crap I really did not want that person to be here.

______________________________________________________________________

Side Story Time

Last Time:

Ruka had kissed Mikan right on the lips in front of everyone! OoO

Ruka smirked. (What has happened to our beloved Ruka?!?)

"Still think I'm gay, Natsume?"

*Natsume

Woah. He did not just kiss her. Wait why do I care who he kisses even if it is a cow.

Hotaru had cocked her baka gun. And looked like she would torture him, kill him, and bring him back to life just to kill him again. I mean after she put away that camera of hers.

Yuu was having a nosebleed at seeing something like that.

Fan girls were screaming,ranting, and crying. That was nice change from the squeals and stupid screams I usually heard.

The teacher looked a bit stunned.

Everyone else was staring at me and Ruka to see what would happen minus Mikan.

Mikan for once was entirely red and she uttered nothing from her stolen lips. Silent the way I constantly tell her to be. I wish she would say something. But I guess she's shocked.

I can't hurt Ruka. I don't want to hurt Mikan. I have a feeling that if I left him Imai would hurt him: physically, mentally, and emotionally.  
But who cares what they do to him. He would deserve it. But he's my best friend. Augh!

I grab Ruka out by his bunny's ears knowing I don't want to hurt him. What do I do now?

_______________________________________________________________________

That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. Your opinions and ideas help develop the story. Plus reviews make me smile ^_^ come on you know you wanna for the sake of my happiness? fine i know you don't care about my happiness....How bout if u don't press the green button and leave a decent review the whole world will blow up....But then again that might encourage suicidal people to NOT review. So I just say, "Please Reveiw." especially if u liked or disliked it. 


End file.
